Dulce escape
by MilyMendovi
Summary: Se suponía que debía encontrar la mejor manera de solucionar sus problemas, pero esa mujer lo convirtió en un cobarde y para él, ella era su dulce escape.
1. Chapter 1

**Dulce escape**

Si estaba en ese club nocturno no era realmente por gusto, su asistente Matsumoto lo obligo a ir para que despejara su mente después del agotador día que había tenido pues no solo tuvo que lidiar con el papeleo extra, claro que no, también tuvo que guardarse las ganas que tenia de destrozar una pared después de escuchar que su esposa Ookami, se iría de vacaciones nuevamente con sus amigas, dejándolo solo en su enorme casa.

¿Por qué demonios le tenia que pasar eso a él?

Si bien no se consideraba el hombre mas tierno del mundo, pero si creía ser lo suficiente para que alguien pudiera amarlo. Pero al parecer a esa chica no le bastaba nada de lo que Toshiro hacia por ella.

Nunca lo habría imaginado, ella no era así, cuando se conocieron ella era el ser mas tierno que pudiera haber conocido. Jamás en su vida habría pensado que incluso después de casi 2 años de casados él haya pasado mas de la mitad de ese tiempo despertando solo en su cama.

Termino rápidamente su trago sintiendo como un ardor se expandía en su garganta, tal vez sería mejor que dejara de beber y buscar a Matsumoto para despedirse antes de partir hacia su casa pues sentía que el alcohol comenzaría a volverlo torpe.

Fue entonces cuando la vio por primera vez, sentada a una silla de distancia, su cabello negro atado a una coleta, su piel blanca y sus hermosos ojos oscuros que apenas podían distinguirse con la oscuridad del lugar. La chica ya había atrapado su atención al instante en que puso sus ojos sobre ella. No parecía ser como las demás chicas que usaban vestidos cortos y ropa provocativa en estos lugares, de hecho, era todo lo contrario, ella estaba usando unos jeans negros ajustados y una blusa azul holgada.

Al parecer ella notó la atención con la que la miraba y volteo hacia el albino dispuesta a reclamarle, pero Toshiro fue más rápido con las palabras callando toda oración que ella pudo haber dicho.

-Eres muy hermosa - Después de decir esto esperaba un golpe de su parte, o por lo menos un insulto, sin embargo, lo que recibió de su parte fue una mirada sorprendida mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba sobre sus labios rosas acompañada del sonrojo de sus mejillas que, a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar, se podía apreciar perfectamente. Él se acerco a ella y extendió su mano presentándose formalmente después del modo en que comenzó la conversación – Lo lamento, me presentare, mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro, gusto en conocerte.

-El gusto es mío Toshiro, no suelo darle mi nombre a desconocidos que me hablan dentro de un bar, pero teniendo en cuenta que no pareces un idiota como los demás creo que debo hacer una excepción – Al estrechar sus manos no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo suave que era su piel -Mi nombre es Kurosaki Karin.

Ella sin duda no era como las otras chicas, la gran mayoría solía acosarlo o a veces eran tan descaradas que sin dudarlo le ofrecían sexo, pero Karin no tenía ninguna de esas intenciones. Parecía extraña la inmediata conexión entre ellos dos y los siguientes minutos los pasaron platicando sobre las canciones que sonaban fuertemente en el lugar mientras seguían bebiendo. Tal vez un demonio ebrio se apodero de él porque no pasaron muchos minutos antes de que pasaran a bailar a la pista siendo arrastrado por ella que con solo unos tragos comenzó a perder el uso de sus 5 sentidos.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido para su gusto estando junto a Karin y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Toshiro se estaba divirtiendo de verdad, tanto que ni siquiera recordaba el por qué había ido a ese club en primer lugar. Las luces, el ruido y el montón de personas dentro hacían que la confusión y los mareos comenzaran a adueñarse de él, tanto que en un momento de debilidad solo se dejo llevar por el alcohol que ya había hecho efecto y perdió el control de su propio cuerpo.

No estaba totalmente seguro de lo que paso en aquel club, y prefería no prestarle atención, ¿Por qué?, porque en este momento de lo único que estaba consciente era de que tenía a esa hermosa pelinegra atrapada en sus brazos mientras la besaba con tanta desesperación como si su vida dependiera de ello, tocándola por todas partes, encerrados en el elevador que los llevaría al departamento de la chica.

¿Cómo fue que llego a este punto? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello?

Su mente no dudaba en pedirle a gritos que parara porque sabía que no es algo correcto, que tiene esposa y debía respetarla. Pero su cuerpo no se quería parar por nada del mundo y no tenía planes de detener lo que estaba pasando, pues en el fondo sabía que estaba muy necesitado.

Llegaron al que supuso era su departamento. Sus cuerpos se sentían tan calientes y sus labios jugaban de una manera tan exquisita que simplemente no podía describir. Sin esperar un segundo más el se deshizo de su blusa, pero no era el único que quería esto de manera urgente, Karin abrió su camisa tan rápidamente y de una manera tan brusca que incluso llego a ver algunos de los botones siendo lanzados por el aire. Aquello causo que la emoción y excitación creciera, que fuera tan directa le gustaba y realmente lo hacía desearla aún más.

La ropa había quedado por completo en el olvido, Karin tenia sus dedos enredados en el blanco cabello del chico tratando de profundizar el beso mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas. Se separaron en busca de aire y sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo en el que ninguno de los dos se movió.

Sus pensamientos aprovecharon la oportunidad en donde estaba siendo racional para recordarle a su esposa y que este era el momento para escapar de ahí. Pero la sonrisa que Karin le estaba dando lo hizo mandar todo al diablo por primera vez en su vida así que se quedo con ella, se quedo toda la maldita noche haciéndole el amor a esa chica que acababa de conocer.

Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez, el dolor de cabeza era increíblemente insoportable debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol que consumió la noche anterior. No solia hacer cosas de ese tipo pues le parecía estúpido perder la conciencia de esa manera. Matsumoto estaría orgullosa de él. Dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y se levantó de la cama quitando todas aquellas sabanas de su camino e intento ponerse las sandalias, pero no las encontraba por ningún lado; fue ese el momento en que abrió por completo sus ojos mirando a todo a su alrededor tratando de comprender en donde demonios estaba.

La imagen de esa hermosa chica de cabello negro y lindos ojos apareció en su mente y todo tuvo sentido de nuevo, recordó todos aquellos besos, aquellas caricias y todo lo que paso esa noche. Llevo una de sus manos al rostro castigándose a sí mismo

¿Qué demonios fue lo que hizo?

Maldita sea, el era un hombre casado, y uno muy imbécil por no haber evitado toda esta situación.

Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al momento en que escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse dejando ver a esta chica que ahora recordaba se llamaba Karin, entrar mientras sostenía una charola con el desayuno preparado para él. Al acercarse ella tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro que desapareció en cuanto estuvo frente a Toshiro.

-Veo que aún no estás listo, pero, yo t-te traje el d-desayuno – comenzó a tartamudear mientras un sonrojo invadía su rostro - puedes comerlo cuando quieras, antes o después de, bueno, ya sabes, yo esperare afuera - No comprendía su actitud tan nerviosa hasta que se vio a si mismo aun desnudo. Lo único que hizo fue taparse como pude con las sabanas que había retirado hace poco, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban ante la vergüenza que acababa de vivir.

Karin se fue casi corriendo de la habitación, era sorprende que actuara de esa manera tan inocente después de lo que hicieron casi toda la noche, aunque debía admitir que se veía realmente linda con su rostro sonrojado.

Se abofeteo mentalmente después de que esas palabras estuvieron en su mente. Debía quitarse a esta chica de encima. Trato de pensar en su esposa Ookami, pero eso solo causo que un sentimiento de culpa se alojara muy dentro de su pecho, nunca había hecho algo como esto, pero la situación con ella en verdad lo hizo sentir mal. Hitsugaya Toshiro no era un desgraciado sinvergüenza como para no darle importancia a lo que paso esa noche, pero si confesaba lo que hizo, el matrimonio se puede dar ya por muerto.

Termino de vestirse con el traje del día de ayer aun con algunos botones faltantes, creyó que apestaría a alcohol, pero sorprendentemente estaba totalmente limpio y olía muy bien. El albino miro con nostalgia el desayuno que la pelinegra había preparado para él, hace tanto tiempo que no comía algo preparado por otra persona. Si, era verdad que aquel ramen estaba pasado de sal, pero eso no le impidió disfrutarlo, porque al menos se había tomado la molestia de prepararlo para él.

Tomo los platos y salió de la habitación, pero, en cuanto lo hizo vio como ella estaba guardando cosas en una mochila escolar. Al mirarla de inmediato una alerta se encendió en su subconsciente, las cosas habían empeorado muchísimo en caso de que ella fuera menor de edad.

Felicidades Toshiro, eres un completísimo imbécil que arruino su propia vida en una sola noche.

\- ¿Aun eres estudiante? - Fue la única frase que salió de su boca haciendo que ella volteara de inmediato, su mirada era una mezcla de confusión y curiosidad mientras que él solo estaba asustado y estático en su lugar hasta que vio como una sonrisa se formaba en su boca.

\- Si, sigo siendo estudiante, pero de primer año de mi carrera universitaria, hace pocos meses cumplí 18 años, así que no tienes por qué asustarte, no cometiste ningún delito – Bien, no era un delito, después de todo era mayor de edad… ¡PERO AUN ASI ESTABA MAL!, Karin era una joven que a penas comenzaba a vivir su vida de joven adulta mientras que él le ganaba por casi 7 años. Ah, y también estaba casado - Bien, ya he terminado, yo tengo que ir ahora a entregar unas cosas en la universidad, ir en sábado es un verdadero dolor en el trasero – caminó hasta el quitándole la bandeja de las manos para llevarla a la cocina y regresar - supongo que tú debes ir también a tu universidad.

\- ¿Acaso tengo cara de niño?, soy mucho mayor que tú.

\- Ups, lo siento anciano – cubrió su boca con su mano mientras se burlaba, causando una vena sobresaliera de su sien.

\- Tengo 24 años, así que no, pequeña, no iré a la universidad, tengo trabajo, pero tal vez no sea conveniente que regrese ahora – era tarde, pero no iba a permitir que Matsumoto lo viera en ese estado o las burlas nunca terminarían para el – solo iré a casa a descansar.

\- ¿Acaso eres el jefe para darte el lujo de faltar al trabajo? – una sonrisa traviesa adorno su rostro.

\- Me ofendes, ¿acaso no tengo la imagen de jefe? – sintió sus labios curvarse en una ligera sonrisa.

Ella hizo una mueca mirándolo de pies a cabeza como si estuviera estudiándolo antes de obsequiarme una sonrisa ¿Esto es un coqueteo? No pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta, ahora sin todas las luces ni el ambiente nocturno es cuando se dio cuenta de que ella es verdaderamente hermosa, su cabello es más brillante de lo que recordaba anoche y sus ojos color gris son tan hipnotizantes que por un momento se perdió en ellos.

-Bueno, supongo que aquí nos despedimos – paso una mano por su nuca sin saber que decir o que hacer - nunca había hecho esto así que realmente no sé qué debo decir en este momento.

\- No digas nada, yo tampoco es como si tuviera experiencia en este tema, pero no quiero que las cosas sean más incomodas, un simple adiós está bien, después de todo fue algo de una sola noche, ¿cierto? - Asintió hacia esa afirmación, gracias al cielo Karin no estaba tan animada con este asunto. No es que pensara que ella fuera una chica fácil, de hecho, parece ser una chica bastante educada y con valores. Tal vez lo que sucedió anoche para ella también fue un error.

Sin perder mas tiempo, ambos salieron del departamento, Karin lo ayudo amablemente indicándole el lugar en donde podría encontrar un taxi.

-Supongo que entonces aquí sucede el adiós así que… - Ella estiro su brazo hacia el dándole a entender que hiciera lo mismo así que sin más, lo hizo.

\- Adiós y suerte, es lo único que diré, Toshiro - Mostro una sonrisa ante aquellas palabras, no le quedaba duda de que era una linda chica, no solo físicamente.

\- Lo mismo digo Karin, suerte y adiós – Ella soltó su mano y se fue caminando hacia la dirección opuesta mientras que lo único que él podía hacer era observar cómo se alejaba.

Definitivamente, si Toshiro no estuviera casado habría cortejado como todo un caballero a esta chica.

¿Pero en que carajos estaba pensando?

¿Cómo podia pensar en esas cosas cuando tenia una esposa esperándolo en algún lugar?

Esos pensamientos sobre la pelinegra eran demasiado peligrosos, no podía permitirse el pensar de esa manera estando aun unido a Ookami. No debía volver a verla.

Claro que decir aquello era mas fácil que hacerlo, pues por alguna razón termino regresando a ese departamento en mas de una ocasión. La primera vez fue algo que no pudo evitar, había olvidado su celular en la habitación de Karin, planeaba irse a penas encontrarlo, pero su maldita curiosidad lo obligo a quedarse para ayudarle a terminar su tarea y sin planearlo ambos terminaron durmiendo juntos, pero solo eso, dormir uno al lado del otro.

Las otras ocasiones en que se encontraban parecían malas jugadas del destino que los hacia encontrarse en casi cualquier lugar, ya fuera de compras, en la biblioteca de la ciudad o incluso en las situaciones más tontas que podrían pasar, como cuando ella subió a un árbol para rescatar a un gatito y terminaron cayendo los dos, si el no hubiera estado cerca de ahí para salvarla eso habría terminado en tragedia.

Era estúpido que mientras más trataba de alejarse, terminaba estando cada vez más cerca de ella y al pasar dos semanas, ya no quería separarse de Karin porque despertar en ese departamento con un desayuno espantoso se sentía como la mejor cosa que pudiera haberle pasado, y no, no se trataba de algo sexual, pues no habían hecho nada de eso después de la primera noche.

¿Qué se supone que eran?

¿amigos? ¿conocidos? ¿amantes?

-¡Estas enamorado de ella! – chillaba Matsumoto con felicidad después de que le contara de todos aquellos encuentros que había tenido con la pelinegra, evitando hablarle de la primera noche para no tener que escucharla hablar sobre su vida sexual – no sabe cuanta felicidad me da el saber que al fin se está olvidando de esa arpía a la que usted llama esposa, aunque no apruebo para nada que lo esté haciendo de esta manera, las estas engañando a las dos.

\- No estoy engañando a ninguna, además, si te estoy contando esto no es para que empieces con tus teorías locas – tal vez recurrió a la persona equivocada para que lo aconsejara y le dijera que dejara de ver a la chica, pero no tenia a nadie mas al que le tuviera tanta confianza – y tampoco estoy enamorado de Karin.

\- Si no las engaña entonces eso significa que ya le conto a su jovencita que usted está casado – Toshiro hizo una mueca que su asistente tomo como respuesta negativa - ¿Qué no lo nota, Capitán?, creo que es la única persona a la que llama por su nombre, incluso con la bruja le tomo tiempo llamarla por su nombre, atrévase a decirme que no encuentra nada que le guste de Karin-chan - ¿tan pronto la llama con tanta familiaridad?

\- Bueno, no puedo decir que no es una linda mujer – Matsumoto se recargo sobre el escritorio con sus manos sosteniendo su barbilla como si fuera una niña pequeña esperando escuchar una buena historia – por lo poco que he convivido con ella sé que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios – se había enterado de aquello a la mala en cuanto el quiso hacer el desayuno, Karin lo golpeo y le grito que no era una inútil. Después de ese día, no volvió a llevarle la contraria – pero bueno, lo compensa con su apariencia, su cabello es muy lindo, a veces cuando estoy cerca de ella puedo llegar a percibir su olor que es un poco dulce, sus ojos son oscuros tienen un brillo especial, además, sus labios son muy suaves y… - Tal vez no debió haber dicho eso.

\- ¡¿Ya la has besado?! – grito casi con indignación. Al diablo su esfuerzo, ya abrió la boca.

\- No solo besarla.

\- ¡¿Y así dice que no las esta engañando?!, capitán, usted sabe que lo respeto mucho, sin embargo, ahora está actuando como un idiota, debe divorciarse de Ookami en cuanto ella regrese de su viaje y decirle la verdad a Karin-chan, ¿o acaso no le importa lo que ella sienta?, ¿Qué significa esa chica para usted?

El quisiera saber la respuesta a eso, no había duda en que ella lo hacia olvidarse de sus problemas, lo distraía, lo hacia sentir especial. Hacia que se olvidara que su vida marital era un completo desastre. Karin era su escape de la realidad, pero le daba miedo los sentimientos que estaban surgiendo en él.

Tal vez sea solo un extraño cariño, o tal vez sea un amor totalmente justificado.

Y ambos lo asustaban.

Por más que odiara admitirlo. Esta vez Matsumoto tenía razón.

Esa tarde ni siquiera se molesto en ir con Karin, no podía ni siquiera mirarla al rostro, no sin sentir que su corazón se estrujaba al recordar que la estaba engañando. No sabia si eso le afectaba a ella, no sabia ni siquiera si Karin tenía sentimientos por él. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Así que decidió obedecer a su cerebro, y ahora sí, no rompería su promesa de alejarse de Kurosaki Karin.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco días sin ir a ver a esa chica y realmente se sentía miserable al despertar nuevamente solo en su enorme cama. Se había encontrado con su pelinegra dos días después de no contestar llamadas ni mensajes, la tuvo a tan solo un par de metros de distancia, Karin se acercó a él, pero en cuanto Toshiro noto eso, de inmediato se alejó del lugar dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Escapando de sus propios sentimientos como el cobarde que era.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos, no podía permitir que el sentimiento de la culpa dejando a Karin sola lo invadiera, al menos no debía hacerlo cuando estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a su esposa.

Cuando la vio atravesar esas puertas creyó que su corazón saltaría de la felicidad, pero, al verla caminando con su mirada fija sobre su celular no pudo evitar compararlas. Cuando Toshiro hablaba con Karin, ella dejaba de lado su teléfono para prestarle completa atención. Eran tan diferentes, y al ver la actitud que su pareja estaba tomando no hizo mas que confirmarle lo que ya estaba sospechando desde días atrás y que no quería aceptar.

Ookami ya no le despertaba ningún sentimiento, sentimientos que con Karin estaban a flor de piel.

-Quiero el divorcio – fueron sus primeras palabras después de haber llegado a casa, su esposa lo miraba como si no acabara de creer lo que estaba diciéndole, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Sus sentimientos pertenecían a otra persona, y si quería hacer las cosas bien tendría que terminar con eso pronto – mis abogados se encargaran de todo, no tienes que preocuparte por el dinero, aunque se que eso es lo único que te interesa, firmaremos un contrato que estipule que te quedaras con la mitad de las cosas, y como no hay hijos por los cuales abogar también, el proceso será más rápido.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! – grito la mujer - ¡Fuiste tu quien me estuvo rogando por una oportunidad!, ¿ahora tu me estas terminando a mí?

\- Por favor, no vengas a culparme a mí, tu bien sabias bien que con tu actitud esto no iba a funcionar, te casaste conmigo por mi dinero, no porque me amaras – antes creyó que le dolería soltar aquellas palabras, pero ahora se sentían como si le dieran libertad – ahora amo a alguien más, Ookami, esto se terminó.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, el albino salió de la casa sintiendo como si fuera liberado de un gran peso sobre su espalda, había dicho todo, y no podía sentirse mejor.

De inmediato tomo camino al departamento que hace días no visitaba. Le diría toda la verdad, estaba seguro de que ella entendería la situación. Aunque cuando abrió la puerta, no parecía estar nada feliz.

-Vaya, ¿Qué es lo que quieres Hitsugaya? – usualmente obligaba a todo mundo que lo llamaran por su apellido, pero escucharlo por voz de Karin le resultaba incomodo - ¿no estabas muy ocupado evitándome estos días? – sarcasmo, así que de eso se trataba, ella estaba molesta porque no había estado a su lado los últimos días. Ese pensamiento no hizo mas que aumentar su felicidad.

\- Te explicare todo si me dejas entrar.

\- No, Toshiro, ¿crees que por ser un niño lindo puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana?, ¡pues no!, yo estuve esperándote todos estos días y tú me alejabas haciéndome quedar como una estúpida, eso no te lo voy a permitir ni siquiera a ti, ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Toshiro no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo mientras escuchaba todos sus reclamos, así que entró al departamento cerrando la puerta tras el y sin decir ni una palabra acerco su rostro para besarla. Cielos, hace tanto que quería hacerlo. Besarla ahora ya sin el efecto del alcohol era aun mas maravilloso, sus labios eran tan suaves y encajaban a la perfección con los suyos.

Se obligo a si mismo a separarse de Karin solo para encontrarse con la mas bella pieza de arte que sus ojos pudieran ver alguna vez, sus ojos brillaban con emoción, sus labios entreabiertos y el sonrojo de sus mejillas le confirmaron todo lo que había estado negando todo ese tiempo.

Estaba enamorado de Karin.

Y le habría contado toda la verdad de no ser porque se ella se olvido de todo su enojo para saltarle encima y besarlo con desesperación. Bueno, al menos ahora sabía que ella sentía lo mismo por él.

Esa tarde se besaron y se tocaron como habían deseado hacerlo y ya no se arrepentiría de haber hecho el amor con ella. Ya no sentía culpa, estaba con la mujer que amaba y nada lo iba a hacer mas feliz, Karin era consiente de que el era algunos años mayor que ella y no pareció que le fuera un problema. No importaba que la gente hablara de ellos en algún momento teniendo en cuenta aquella diferencia, ni tampoco importaba cuanto tiempo tendría que esperar para desposarla, todo valdría la pena si cada mañana despertaba a su lado.

Así era como quería despertar esa mañana, no se esperaba para nada el fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Se levanto rápidamente por el dolor y se dio cuenta de que le causo una herida un tanto grave que lo hizo sangrar. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

\- ¡¿ASI QUE SOY TU ESTUPIDA AMANTE?! – Ese grito hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo. Se quedo sin habla, pero en su mente no dejaba de gritar "NO" - ¡No necesitas ni hablar, tu expresión lo dice todo, Toshiro! – Karin había tomado una de las sabanas para cubrir su desnudes dejándolo completamente desnudo - ¡PERO CLARO QUE SOY UNA COMPLETA ESTUPIDA!, ¿Cómo pude pensar que alguien fuera tan perfecto? – pudo notar como aquellos ojos grises brillaban por las lagrimas que se estaba negando a derramar – no pude dormir en toda la maldita noche por toda la felicidad que sentí cuando supe que sentías lo mismo que yo ¡Y lo que recibo a penas llega la mañana es una llamada a tu celular en donde me llaman PROSTITUTA!

\- Karin, déjame explicarte esto – no le importo estar desnudo, ni siquiera le importo la herida que seguía sangrando sobre su ceja – las cosas no sucedieron como tú lo imaginas.

\- ¿Me vas a negar que estas casado? – una sonrisa cínica se asomo por sus labios rosados y el no pudo hablar – pero claro que si estas casado – ella al fin dejo escapar sus lágrimas, le había roto el corazón a la chica de la que estaba enamorado y no podía sentirse como algo mas que una basura – lárgate de aquí Hitsugaya, no quiero volver a verte y mas te vale que no intentes acercarte a mi otra vez o te juro que te golpeare hasta que ya no pueda más – sin más que decir, la pelinegra se encerró en el baño dejándolo finalmente en su habitación.

Quería rogarle de rodillas que lo perdonara, que no habría mas cosas que se interpusieran en su relación, quería que ella escuchara todo lo que tenía que decirle, pero, si lo hacía ahora ella seguramente lo mandaría al diablo. Debía dejar que ella se calmara para que fuera al menos un poco racional. Así que se puso su ropa para hacer lo que ella le había pedido.

-Karin – se acerco a la puerta del baño en donde todavía podía escuchar los sollozos – jamás quise que esto pasara, sé que debí decirte la verdad desde un principio pero tenia miedo, pero ya no más, ya no le temo a mis sentimientos, ahora fácilmente puedo decir que amo cada mañana que despertamos juntos, amo tus desayunos horribles, amo que seas tan única – trago saliva antes de mencionar la siguiente frase – Te amo a ti, Karin, y ya nada puedes hacer al respecto.

Se quedo solo un par de segundos mas esperando una respuesta que nunca llego.

Debía irse del lugar, pero aquello no terminaba para él, no se iba a permitir el perder esta oportunidad de oro que le dio el destino.

Le costo bastante darse cuenta de que Karin había sido su liberación, no su escape. Y sin importar cuanto costara, haría lo que fuera necesario para recuperar su confianza y su amor.

* * *

Este fic participa en la semana Hitsukarin, tematica: Diferencia de edad.

No obviamente este tendra una segunda parte porque soy sentimental y no me gusta darle finales en donde se separen xD

Gracias a las que lean y nos leemos en el siguiente ;)


	2. Chapter 2

PARTE 2

**Sin Escape**

-Lo siento – Karin bajo la mirada sin sentirse capaz de ver a las personas más importantes de su vida.

Se sentía avergonzada, llena de miedo y con las lágrimas amenazando con escaparse de sus ojos. El silencio no lo podía tomar como nada más que decepción pura de su familia. Ahí estaba con su mirada clavada en el piso y sus manos apretadas en puño sobre sus rodillas, sentada en el sofá de la casa de sus padres esperando alguna reacción después de haberles confesado todas las estupideces que hizo.

Dejó la universidad.

Y estaba embarazada de un hombre casado que la engaño.

Fue una estúpida, lo sabía, nunca debió meterse en la cama con el bastardo de Hitsugaya sin medir las consecuencias, pero estaba tan dolida que simplemente no quería recordar nada de esa mañana en la que sus ilusiones y dignidad fueron destrozadas por completo. Se arrepentía tanto y ahora no solo debía cargar con esa consecuencia por años, sino que también cargaría sobre sus hombros el hecho de ser una vergüenza para todos los Kurosaki.

-Karin-chan – sintió la mano de su hermana posarse sobre su hombro y sintió su cuerpo tensarse, siempre trato de ser fuerte para defenderse a sí misma y a su dulce gemela, pero ahora se sentía tan débil y pequeña, peleando consigo misma para no llorar, un intento patético pues no pudo soportarlo más cuando un par de brazos la rodearon – no tienes por que tener miedo, estamos aquí para ti.

\- ¡Pero claro que estaremos apoyándote Karin!, ¡Masaki, al fin tendremos un nieto!, y mira que fue más rápida que el torpe de nuestro primogénito – al fin se permitió levantar la mirada encontrándose con su padre loco en pose triunfal mientras su madre lo miraba divertida.

Tuvo que contenerse de golpearlo por bromear con una situación tan delicada, pero el alivio que sentía era más grande que cualquier cosa, ese apoyo y cariño era lo único que necesitaba y estaba agradecida de que se lo dieran aun después de lo idiota que había sido.

Tener un hijo no entraba en sus planes de ninguna manera, al menos no en ese momento de su vida. Mentiría si dijera que no pensó en esa tontería de no dejar que naciera, estaba asustada y esa fue la única opción que cruzo por su mente, pero solo sería una cobarde si lo hiciera, además no era culpa de ese bebe que su padre fuera un maldito desgraciado mentiroso.

Tendría a ese bebe cueste lo que cueste y trataría de ser una buena madre, así al menos sentiría que hizo algo bien en su vida.

Claro que no toda su familia se mostró feliz ante la noticia de su embarazo, su hermano mayor puso el grito en el cielo cuando se entero y quiso salir a buscar al desgraciado que "deshonro" a su pequeña hermana y lo habría logrado de no ser porque su prometida Rukia logro calmar ese temperamento explosivo que tenía Ichigo. Tal parece que él era quien había reaccionado como esperaba, su hermano le exigía una respuesta, ¿Por qué se había metido con un hombre así?, ¿Por qué no fue a buscarlo para que se hiciera responsable de ese hijo que también era suyo?

Karin sabía que debió haber hecho eso en un principio, pero, no lo iba a negar, tenía miedo de que la rechazara y pisoteara aún más su dignidad. Recordaba a la perfección lo que Toshiro le dijo ese día cuando estaba encerrada en el baño, le dijo que la amaba y si su orgullo no se hubiera levantado en lo más alto, seguramente habría salido de su encierro para gritarle que también lo amaba. Que estúpida habría sido. Incluso después de eso, él no volvió a su departamento durante varias semanas demostrándole lo mucho que la "amaba".

Por eso había regresado a casa, el único lugar en donde sentía el verdadero cariño de las personas a quienes si le importaba, aunque tal vez era demasiada atención puesto que casi no la dejaban hacer algo, su hermana hacía que se quedara sentada todo el tiempo mientras que su madre decía que era bueno caminar un poco, la confundían con tantas indicaciones tan contrarias entre sí, incluso su padre queriendo ser de apoyo se ofreció para bajar las escaleras con ella en brazos para evitar algún accidente. Obviamente se ganó un buen golpe de parte de la pelinegra porque se sentía lo suficientemente inútil a pesar de sus ya casi cinco meses de embarazo.

-Karin-chan, no debes estar en la cocina mientras hago la cena, es peligroso – comentaba Yuzu con un cucharon grande lleno de una crema extraña de color café, la castaña estaba preparando la cena para toda la familia pues Ichigo y Rukia estaban de visita.

\- No pueden prohibirme estar aquí, no porque este embarazada significa que debo alejarme de la cocina solo porque hay fuego y cuchillos – se llevó otro bocado de pastel de chocolate a la boca, postre que no podía faltar nunca en esa casa – Nada le pasara al bebe, yo lo voy a cuidar – acaricio su vientre con ternura y una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios, últimamente estaba demasiado sensible y no pudo evitar sentir aquel instinto de madre del que le habían advertido.

\- Verte de esa manera es como un sueño hecho realidad – chillaba su gemela con las mejillas rosadas evitando gritar de la emoción.

\- Por favor Yuzu, yo siempre creí que tu serias la primera en pasar por esto, tu eres más maternal de lo que yo podría ser en toda mi vida, simplemente siento cariño por este bebe, lo cuidare y hare todo lo que sea necesario porque yo me metí en esto y es mi responsabilidad, eso es todo.

\- ¿Pensarías igual del bebe si ese hombre no te hubiera engañado y se hubiera quedado contigo? – esa pregunta de verdad no se la esperaba y casi se atraganta con otro pedazo de pastel - ¿Por qué no me cuentas como sucedió todo en realidad?, lo único que mencionaste fue que te engaño porque era casado, pero jamás nos contaste como fue que lo conociste y cómo fue que permitiste que estuviera contigo.

Era algo que de verdad no quería mencionar, no quería sentirse más patética aun, ¿Cómo les contaría que lo conoció en una noche de borrachera cuando decidió probar suerte en un club nocturno y pasaron la noche juntos? Y la parte que no quería recordar era cuando torpemente se enamoró del idiota de Hitsugaya solo porque era atractivo, lindo y amable con ella además de que soporto sus pésimos intentos de cocinar siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No quería contestar pues su corazón aun dolía de recordar aquellos ojos de color turquesa mirándola con miedo mientras rogaba por una oportunidad para explicarse, o esos mismos ojos mirándola de esa manera en que la hacía sentir única. No quería recordar el amor que llego a sentir por Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Y como un regalo del cielo, un fuerte ruido llamo la atención de todos dentro de la casa librándola de contestar esa pregunta, de inmediato Yuzu camino fuera de la cocina siendo seguida por Karin para averiguar de dónde venía tal escándalo. Pero no lo podía creer, ahí estaba Ichigo en el piso golpeando sin piedad a un hombre que no le era difícil reconocer debido a la extraña cabellera blanca.

Toshiro estaba en su casa.

Su padre intervino de inmediato alejando a su hermano del tipo que de inmediato se reincorporo aun con su labio ensangrentado y su ojo hinchado.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! – gritaba su padre sin poder comprender la situación.

\- ¡Este es el maldito bastardo que abuso de Karin! – el entendimiento lleno el rostro del hombre mayor, quien de inmediato guio su mirada hacia sus hijas, siendo seguido por la mirada del albino que palideció al instante.

Sus miradas se cruzaron después de tanto tiempo, Karin se había quedado en shock por un segundo mientras que Toshiro parecía haberse congelado en su lugar, aterrorizado al ver su vientre mostrando su evidente embarazo.

-Creo que ambos necesitan hablar a solas – como pocas veces en su vida, el viejo estaba actuando con mucha seriedad. Se llevo arrastrando a su hijo escaleras arriba para encerrarlo en la habitación con Rukia quien probablemente lo amordazaría para evitar que interfiriera con la inevitable situación. Yuzu ayudo a Karin llevándola del brazo al sofá en la sala de estar casi como un zombi, aun no podía creer que él tuviera el valor de buscarla de nuevo.

\- Parece que les hablaste de mí, sin duda tuvieron la reacción que esperaba, venia preparado para que me dieran una golpiza, pero la esperaba de parte de tu padre, no creí que tuvieras un hermano – se quedó un momento en silencio antes de fijar su mirada de nuevo en su vientre y estuvo a punto de hablar al respecto de no ser porque ella callo sus palabras de forma tajante.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Hitsugaya? – el pareció herido al escucharla llamarlo de ese modo – creí haberte dicho que no quería que volvieras a buscarme.

\- Lo lamento mucho Karin, en verdad lo siento y sé que eso no bastara para que me perdones por lo que te hice, pero, al menos espero que sea un buen comienzo.

\- Vaya Hitsugaya, que gran idea hacer que tu maldita disculpa llegue casi medio año después de lo que paso, lamentablemente para ti, yo ya no soy una estúpida que confiaría ciegamente en tus palabras, ¿crees que te aceptaría después de todo este tiempo?, ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

\- Soy el padre del hijo que estas esperando, ¿no es así? – se estremeció al escuchar esa frase salir de boca de Toshiro, quien tomo esa reacción como la respuesta positiva a su pregunta - ¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste?, tenías mi número de teléfono y no me mientas diciendo que lo olvidaste porque se perfectamente que tienes una excelente memoria.

\- ¡¿Y por qué demonios tu no me buscaste?! – y ya no pudo contener sus emociones – a pesar de todo te esperé un par de semanas como estúpida porque creí en las palabras que dijiste cuando te marchaste, pero de nuevo me hiciste quedar como una idiota y nunca apareciste – las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero se negaba a derramarlas.

\- No lo hice porque quería buscarte cuando fuera un hombre libre, sabía que si insistía en volver contigo estando aun casado me mandarías al diablo, por eso traté de apresurar el proceso de divorcio, para estar contigo cuanto antes porque no pensaba en renunciar a ti. Si tan solo me hubieras dicho de tu embarazo le habría dejado todo a la bruja de mi exesposa con tal de terminar con eso de una maldita vez – ambos se habían levantado de sus asientos solo para poder gritarse más cómodamente – y si no me quieres perdonar ahora está bien, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer que me perdones pero, lo que no puedes evitar es que me haga responsable de mi hijo – ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?, el imbécil estaba actuando correctamente al querer hacerse cargo del bebe pero, Karin no lo aceptaba, no quería darle la oportunidad, su orgullo la dominaba y no le iba a permitir una segunda oportunidad, no había ni una sola razón para darle su perdón… - Te amo Karin y no quiero que me alejes de ti.

Había sido muy diferente, cuando escucho esa frase por primera vez su corazón dolía por el engaño y la humillación, no había podido tomar esas palabras en serio al principio después de lo sucedido, pero, ahora era totalmente distinto. Ver esos ojos turquesas tan sinceros y suplicántes por una oportunidad hicieron que sus emociones estallaran con una terrible confusión que la hizo dudar de todo el odio que había estado acumulando en su contra.

Una mirada fue suficiente para hacerla recordar los buenos momentos que pasaron, los besos que compartieron, el hijo que estaban esperando. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sintiéndose patética de nuevo porque no pudo evitar recordar lo que un día sintió por el y darse cuenta de que ese amor seguía con vida dentro de ella.

-No te lo mereces… - su voz se quebró, pero se negaba a derramar una sola lagrima – No mereces nada de mi – fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de salir casi corriendo al patio trasero en donde nadie pudiera verla estando tan débil.

Claro que eso no duro mucho tiempo pues al pasar algunos minutos vio como su madre salía también para hacerle compañía.

-Hitsugaya-san se acaba de ir, dejo esta tarjeta con su numero y el lugar donde puedes encontrarlo – le tendió una pequeña tarjeta con el nombre de la empresa de la que supuestamente es dueño.

\- ¿Por qué la aceptaste?, no quiero saber nada de él.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Karin asintió repetidas veces para convencerse más a si misma que a su madre – cariño, creo que deberías darle una oportunidad – La pelinegra levanto la mirada sorprendida por las palabras de su madre, ¿Por qué ella le estaba diciendo semejante tontería?, ella mejor que nadie debería apoyarla y mandarlo al diablo – Se lo que piensas Karin, pero escuche todo lo que paso y pude darme cuenta de por que te enamoraste de ese joven, no se conocieron en las mejores condiciones y sin embargo el te busco ahora que nada le impedía estar junto a ti, parece ser alguien amable y pude notar que estaba siendo completamente sincero cuando dijo que te amaba, lo que vi fue a un hombre de pie listo para enfrentar sus errores y hacerse responsable de sus acciones, tú debes entender que él está haciendo lo correcto, además, esto ya no trata solo sobre ti, también es sobre tu hijo, el bebé necesita de su padre y lo sabes perfectamente, no te digo que lo perdones solo que aceptes su ayuda y así tal vez con el tiempo puedas volver a decir que lo amas, porque aun lo amas, ¿no es verdad?

No.

No lo amaba.

No podía amarlo, no después de lo que paso. La humilló y la embarazo, ¿Por qué amaría a ese maldito?

Eso era lo que creía, sin embargo, esas palabras tampoco podían salir de su boca.

* * *

Bien, lo siento, todo un año y a penas pongo la continuacion :c

Pero mas vale tarde que nunca, ya tengo casi lista la tercera parte, solo que lo recorte para que pudiera ser incluido en la semana hitsukarin en la cetegoria "Tristeza"

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
